Mil miradas
by Tooru Hally Beelia Potter
Summary: Una mirada tras otra pueden descubrir infinidad de cosas. [Dedicado a HikaruWinter, inspirado en su One "Una sonrisa". Auto-regalo de cumpleaños]


_**Renuncia de derechos**_ (para los malinchistas y gringos, _**Disclaimer**_): Naruto no me pertenece (ya quisiera), es de Kishimoto–baka–sensei (Bell maldice ciertos capítulos del manga como no tienen idea). Parte de la idea tampoco me pertenece, es obra de _HikaruWinter_, de su One "Una sonrisa". Consideren esto como la "contraparte" del mentado One (o sea, ¡lárguense a leerlo, es genial!).

_**Para HikaruWinter, como tardío regalo de cumpleaños (y auto–regalo para Bell, ya que estamos…). Como no subes nada NaruHina, Hikaru-chan, pues me tuve que "sacrificar" escribiendo esto. Espero que te guste.**_

–O–

Una alarma resonó por toda la habitación y una mano pálida, delicada, se estiró desde la cama para tantear el despertador.

La dueña de la mano, con sus blanquecinos ojos entrecerrados, llevó el pequeño aparato más cerca de su rostro, mirando la hora. Cerró los ojos por completo, dejó el despertador en su sitio y se sentó, con lentitud, en la cama, frotándose los ojos con una mano en una imagen que, para cualquiera que la viera, resultaría increíblemente encantadora.

Pero era raro que alguien fuera a esa habitación, a menos que mandaran llamar a su ocupante.

Adormilada, la chiquilla de cortos cabellos se quitó las mantas de encima, para acto seguido bajar las piernas del colchón, dispuesta a dejar el lecho.

No es que tuviera muchas ganas, la verdad. Cada día era lo mismo.

Alejando el pensamiento por un momento, cruzó la austera habitación hacia el armario, el cual abrió lentamente y se fijó en la escasa variedad de prendas que guardaba allí.

Su padre alegaba que no necesitaba gran cosa, y ella le creía.

¿Por qué? No estaba muy segura.

Quizá, pensó mientras se cambiaba, porque nunca cumplía con lo que le pedían. No piensen mal, era una niña muy obediente, silenciosa y amable.

_Tal vez demasiado_.

Pero en un clan como el suyo, orgulloso de sus fuerza y sus técnicas, que no pudiera seguir el ritmo de los entrenamientos y que jamás, por más que lo intentara, igualaba a su hermana pequeña… Bueno, era evidente la razón para que su padre la dejara de lado.

Solo le faltaba estar _enjaulada_ como su primo y quizá así les serviría de algo.

Dejó escapar un suspiro, dejando el pijama, pulcramente doblado, junto a sus pies, mientras tendía la cama y acomodaba la almohada. Luego puso la ropa de dormir encima, salió del dormitorio y fue al baño al final del pasillo, para mirarse en el espejo.

Una cara igual de pálida que sus manos le dio la bienvenida y unos ojos aperlados le regresaron una mirada algo seria, desconcertada de verla despierta tan pronto. Pero bueno, aunque su padre no lo creyera, ella se esforzaba, quería ser alguien, aunque no sabía todavía quién quería ser.

Ella misma no, eso era seguro.

Se cepilló un par de veces el cabello, que emitía un brillo azulado oscuro, antes de salir del baño y recorrer el pasillo, tan largo, tan tradicional, _tan frío_, hasta salir a un trozo de jardín que casi nadie visitaba y miró su reloj de pulsera. Tenía tiempo. Así, respiró profundamente, se colocó en posición y comenzó a moverse.

Puede que su padre creyera que no tenía la habilidad necesaria, pero sabía lo suficiente como para no darse por vencida.

Quizá nunca tuviera alguien del clan con quién practicar, pero eso no significaba que dejaría de hacerlo. Solo le gustaría poder compartir aquello…

Sin querer, volvió a pensar en él, en su compañero de clase, que se la pasaba sonriendo a todo el mundo y haciendo bromas a montones. Le gustaría un día ser la mitad de enérgica (por lo menos), para poder decir sin tapujos lo que le agradaba y lo que no, pero sabía que jamás lo conseguiría.

Antes, mucho antes, hubiera podido hacerlo. Era tímida, sí, y apenas hablaba, pero conservaba la inocente creencia de que, expresando con claridad lo que deseaba, la gente la entendería. Pero eso había quedado en el pasado, no supo si por el rechazo de su padre, la hostilidad de su primo o la indiferencia del clan en general, pero ya no estaba allí.

Terminó sus ejercicios, sintiéndose un poco más relajada físicamente, antes de revisar que estaba a tiempo. Lo estaba. Fue al comedor, donde sabía lo que hallaría.

Un desayuno en solitario.

Ella tenía familia, un padre y una hermana, alguna vez tuvo una madre, pero desde hacía mucho se sentía tan huérfana como el objeto de su admiración.

Pensando en él, se sonrojó un poco, lo que en su piel era más que notorio, antes de sentarse a la mesa y comenzar a comer.

Terminó pronto, dejando los trastos vacíos allí, muy a su pesar. La última vez que se atrevió a llevarlos hasta la cocina para que las sirvientas no se tomaran más molestias, su padre le dio un sermón larguísimo sobre lo que era comportarse como una Hyuuga.

O sea, le echó en cara el fracaso que era y la exhortó a cambiar eso, si es que podía.

El problema era que, por alguna razón, no quería cambiar.

Todavía era algo inocente, sí, pero no estúpida. De alguna forma, estaba segura que aunque se convirtiera en una versión crecida y mejorada de Hanabi, su padre la seguiría mirando como si quisiera que fuera alguien más.

Así las cosas, ¿para qué cambiar?

Dejó el comedor, dejó la mansión que se suponía debía llamar hogar y se encaminó a la Academia.

A veces se preguntaba por qué se tomaba la molestia de ir. No era tan mala alumna, no como Naruto, al que más de una vez hubiera querido ayudar (pero no, la timidez no dejaba que se colocara al menos a dos pasos de él), pero tampoco era la mejor. Era solo un nombre en la lista de asistencia y un asiento ocupado en el aula.

Fuera de eso, estaba segura que si un día faltaba, nadie se daría cuenta.

Hablando de eso, Naruto a veces no asistía a clases.

Sin saber realmente la razón, lo había estado observando desde que su luminosa cabeza cubierta de cabellos dorados se le puso enfrente por primera vez, de forma distante, corriendo a toda velocidad mientras unos ninjas lo perseguían por quién sabe qué cosa referente a unos botes de pintura y a polvos pica–pica. Así, se había hecho una idea bastante rudimentaria (aunque acertada, aunque ella no lo sabía) de la rutina diaria de su desastroso compañero de aula.

No tardó en notar que los profesores rara vez le preguntaban a él la lección, o lo llamaban a la pizarra, o lo ponían a leer en voz alta uno de esos aburridos pasajes históricos que dormirían a alguien más que al chico de los Nara. Era como si fingieran que no estaba allí. Pero cuando de verdad no iba, nadie preguntaba por él y frunció el ceño ante tal idea.

También, a base de mirar sus idas y venidas, se había percatado de que nadie lo acompañaba.

Y no era porque fuera huérfano (otra de las cosas de las que se enteró al poner atención cada que alguien decía su nombre). No era como ella, que debido a lo poco que se le daba interactuar con los extraños, mejor se retraía y se quedaba sentada en un rincón, viendo a los demás. No, Naruto de verdad no tenía a _nadie_ que anduviera con él de forma cotidiana, como esos pequeños grupos de niños y niñas que se reunían cada recreo, o cada tarde en el parque.

Eso, pensó, era más triste que su propia y patética existencia.

Se preguntó, con poca convicción, si podría hablarle al menos una vez y darle a entender (de alguna forma torpe, por lo menos) que le era simpático.

Sin querer, la oportunidad se plantó ante sus ojos.

Iba ya andando por la calle que daba a la Academia cuando vio una figura vestida de naranja justo delante de la entrada. ¿Qué haría allí? Sabía que cuando iba a clases, solía llegar en el último minuto, pero tal vez hoy algo le entretuvo por la mañana…

Como lo que causaba que fuera sin camiseta.

Se puso colorada, sin saber si seguir avanzando o no, pero sus pies tomaron la decisión por ella y siguieron colocándose uno delante del otro, con lentitud, no queriendo asustarlo. Pero de pronto él se dio la vuelta con tal expresión decaída, que le dolió.

Sí, le dolió muy adentro, incluso más que cuando pensaba que su padre la consideraba una inútil.

—Na-na-naruto.

¡Cómo le costó decir eso! Sintió que las mejillas le ardían. Él la miró claramente confundido.

—Vas a mi clase.

Naruto no lo preguntaba, lo afirmaba. Y ella se sorprendió de que supiera aquello.

Normalmente, nadie la notaba, y solo se enteraban de su apellido por aquellos ojos casi blancos.

—S–s–sí —tartamudeó, sintiendo calientes no solo las mejillas, sino toda la cara, al tiempo que sin darse cuenta, sus dedos comenzaban a moverse de manera nerviosa —H–hm… S–soy… Hyu–Hyuuga Hi–hi–hinata —logró decir, con los ojos fijos en cualquier otra cosa (como los dedos de sus pies, ¡qué diminutos se veían dentro de las sandalias!) que no fuera él.

Solo así podía seguir aquel penoso intento de conversación sin sentir que colapsaba de vergüenza.

—¿N–n–no vas a… a clase hoy? —consiguió musitar, sintiéndose pésima por no poder hacer una simple pregunta de corrido. ¿Tan difícil era? No debería. Menos si, como sospechaba, él se acabaría cansando de oírla (su voz era lenta, vacilante, nada como la firme voz de su padre o la segura vocecilla de Hanabi) y simplemente la dejaría allí plantada, planeando su siguiente diablura.

—Nah, no tengo ganas —lo oyó decir en voz muy alta, aunque por sin saber por qué, le sonó algo fingida —¿Y tú? Hinata, ¿verdad? ¿No vas a clase?

Lo miró por un momento, solo eso, para luego girar la cabeza hacia el edificio de la Academia otro instante. Luego volvió a mirarlo.

¿Valía la pena entrar cuando no podría observarlo y así, sentirse un poquito menos sola?

Al darse cuenta de ese pensamiento, bajó la vista enseguida.

—S–si tú no vas, yo tampoco —murmuró.

Sin saber cómo, al segundo siguiente Naruto le tomaba una mano. ¡A ella, le tomaba la mano! No pudo evitar sonrojarse a más no poder.

—Eres muy amable, Hinata —le comentó sonriendo, pero no como siempre, de forma amplia y algo pícara. Era una sonrisa más suave (para ser la de un niño, debía admitir), más dulce, que le gustó muchísimo.

—E–esa s–sonrisa… E–está mucho mejor —le hizo saber en un susurro, llevándose la mano libre al cabello, para acomodarse un mechón tras la oreja (mechón que desobedeció el acomodo y pronto volvió a su sitio) —U–um… M–m–me preguntaba…

Estando él tan cerca, era inevitable que notara nuevamente su indumentaria (o su falta de ciertas prendas de ropa, en realidad) y casi decidió no acabar la frase cuando notó que Naruto le sonreía un poco más y movía la cabeza de arriba abajo, invitándola a que continuara.

Hacía mucho que nadie le pedía terminar lo que estaba diciendo. Se sentía agradable.

—P–p–por qué… Um… ¿Por qué n–no llevas c–c–c–camis–seta?

Ahora sí, seguramente se apartaría con expresión ofendida y se marcharía sin más, dejándola más triste y sola que un gatito abandonado bajo la lluvia.

Pero no. Lo oyó reír, pero no como siempre, con un sonido estridente, alegre y ciertamente alto. Esa risa era más baja, como si apenas quisiera dejarla escapar, pero aún así sonaba bien.

Y sonaba sincera. Lo cual era raro, ¿acaso no reía siempre así?

—Nadie me deja entrar —lo escuchó decir, antes de sentir que una de las manos del rubio le tocaba aquel mechón rebelde de pelo, aunque su mirada estaba ausente —Al parecer estoy vetado en todas las tiendas de ropa… y armas…

_¿Por qué?_, quiso saber ella, pero entonces los ojos azules del jovencito se fijaron en los suyos y la pregunta se le borró de la cabeza.

—Pero no te preocupes. Estoy acostumbrado —afirmó, sonriendo de nuevo de esa manera dulce que recién le había conocido.

No pudo más que asentir mientras él la soltaba (lástima, se sentía bien que alguien de tu edad te tomara la mano _por una vez_), porque eso le venía a confirmar lo que había visto antes.

Naruto siempre andaba solo, pero de todas formas, ¿no dejarlo entrar a las tiendas? ¿Sería por todas esas travesuras que hacía? Pero que ella supiera, nadie salía herido nunca…

Volvió a olvidar lo que pensaba al contemplar de nuevo la sonrisa de él y antes de darse cuenta, otra idea le cruzó por la mente.

—N–naruto…

—¿Sí, Hinata?

—S–si sigues sonriendo así… —bajó los ojos, no podía creer que estuviera a punto de decir eso, pero algo la impulsaba, quizá el no querer ver otra vez esa expresión que él mostraba cuando recién llegó, no estaba segura —V–vas a con–conseguir tu p–propio c–c–club de f–fans.

¿Y cómo no decirlo? Antes de inclinar la cara, también se había dado cuenta que aquellas gafas que siempre se ponía en la cabeza estaban en su cuello, dejándole el cabello sin ningún control, un poco más alborotado, enmarcando su rostro, haciéndolo lucir… Bueno, puede que para un niño resultara ofensivo, así que se lo calló, pero le parecía tan…

_Adorable_.

Lo vio reacomodarse sus gafas (era una pena, cierto, pero quizá él no se sentía a gusto, por la costumbre) y ciñéndolas mejor, antes de mostrarle otra sonrisa. Pero ya era la misma de siempre y, comparada con la de hacía un par de minutos, le resultaba bonita, pero falsa.

¿Por qué el expresivo de Naruto sonreiría de forma falsa? Sintió que en ese instante, no quería (ni debía) saber.

—Entonces será un secreto entre nosotros dos —aseguró él, tendiéndole el dedo meñique.

¡Una promesa! Hacía tanto que nadie quería hacer promesas con ella… Estiró su propio dedo, pequeñito en comparación, antes de sentir que se sacudía un par de veces.

—Muy bien, es un trato entonces —casi rió él, con un tono de voz menos estridente de lo usual, incluso sonaba seria.

Y de nuevo, pensaba que eso era lo más honesto que le había oído en todo el tiempo que tenía de conocerlo (todo lo bien que puede conocerse a alguien solo mirándolo, claro).

Dijo sí con la cabeza, animándose a sonreír también. No tenía nada de malo, ¿verdad? En casa se esforzaba por no hacerlo, no había necesidad, menos cuando nadie le devolvía el gesto.

Pero con Naruto le resultó de lo más fácil…

—Pero tú tampoco puedes sonreírle así a nadie más —al oír eso, se quedó perpleja, ¿tan mal lo hacía? —Eres demasiado linda para tu propio bien.

Al tiempo que se ponía roja de los pies a la cabeza, lo vio entrar a la Academia a toda velocidad, con una expresión rara, seguramente pensando que había dicho una tontería.

Sin embargo, pese a sentir que toda la piel de su cuerpo se teñía de rojo, también estaba contenta. Era un pequeño paso hacia… De acuerdo, no sabía hacia qué. Pero había hablado con él. Lo había hecho sonreír. Y tenían algo así como un secreto de amigos.

_Amigos_… Mientras se adentraba a la Academia, pensó (o deseó, no estaba segura) que Naruto quizá fuera su primer amigo.

–O–

_Bueno… Deben estarse preguntando a qué ha venido esto. El primer fic de Naruto que me atrevo a escribir. Pues nada, que me encanta el One de Hikaru–chan que mencioné, soy fan de esos dos juntos (Naruto y Hinata) y quería hacerle un regalo a Hikaru–chan, pero no alcancé a escribir nada antes de su cumpleaños (fue el 23 de junio). Por lo tanto, aprovechando que sería mi propio cumpleaños (se aceptan felicitaciones, ya saben, Bell es feliz y feliz, escribe más) me inspiré y salió esto. Lo que se me ocurre a veces._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en otra ocasión… O en otro de mis fics, si les parece._


End file.
